El faraon de Egipto
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: ambientado en un futuro que puede ser cercano, Inuyasha y algunos aliados luchan contra el mal y la corrupcion


Autor-Jaimico Plauto

El faraón de Egipto

Un profesor, un alumno y un ayudante estaban investigando en la gran pirámide de Giza, un extraño dibujo que mostraba una terrible predicción para la humanidad.

De repente apareció la momia del faraón Keops y cuando se acerco al profesor le absorbió la piel y la vida, lo mismo le izo al alumno y al ayudante, pero estaba Bakura, que solo vio como morían sus compañeros.

El joven de alma negra se acerco a la momia del constructor de la gran pirámide y se unieron en un solo ser, para hacer realidad la terrible predicción.

Cuarenta años después, el país cambio y los faraones volvieron a gobernar, aunque el visir vestía de moda décimo nica, uno de los príncipes hayo la estatua de una deidad, y por haberlo encontrado le dio de regalo una joven de cabello punzón que lo beso.

Pero unos exploradores fueron muertos por Bakura quien era el faraón rival y sus malvados secuaces que iban a tomar el poder del país.

Una pelirroja ataviada con un manto negro fue a una restaurante, donde el presentador se burlo de de ella, pero como el jefe del animador era secuaz de Bakura, ordeno capturar a la mendiga.

Ella no se dejo agarrar y lucho contra el presentador, los empleados y con los clientes, aunque Bakura tenia mas planes.

Por la noche se izo una subasta, Tutmosis huía de los soldados enemigos, pero Sesotris, Ricky y Ucrefak lo encontraron, Mentuhopep iba a atraparlo, pero Tutmosis cayó en una tienda donde bailaban _El baile del pimpollo_; el sumo sacerdote aviso a Imhotep y a Seti sobre el nuevo plan de Bakura: hacer esclavo a toda la población.

En sueños, el dios Seth encomendó a Bakura que manden a esculpir cuatro estatuas que representaban demonios montados a caballos, aunque Imhotep tenía un plan para luchar contra espíritus malignos.

Un extranjero compro un terreno fértil y durante una noche, mientras celebraba una fiesta por la nueva casa, los demonios esculpidos atacaron, eran liderados por un barbado, uno que tenia ocho brazos aniquilaba, lo mismo hacia un obeso que comía cabezas y la mujer daba besos que mataban.

Los testigos de la masacre fueron un jardinero y el conserje que al ver eso, se lo fueron a contar al faraón que era Inuyasha.

El junto a su esposa la reina Kikyo, se pusieron a pensar sobre las terribles fuerzas malignas con las que se enfrentaban; poco después se acerca a ella, la besa, se desnudan y hacen el amor con mucha pasión.

Inuyasha tenían a su hijo en brazos y se lo mostraba a la corte; Bakura mientras conversaba con su escriba, mando a dos espías, pero luego fueron descubiertos por Kiya y golpeados, lo mismo izo el oficial de Cleopatra con tres matones, cuando supieron que el plan fallo se enojaron.

En Egipto también se preocupaban por el medio ambiente, Bakura ganaba mucho con el petróleo e Inuyasha se encargaba de las energías no contaminantes.

Ricky estaba enamorado de la malvada Vicky y solía pedirle consejos a su tío, que el espíritu estaba en el sarcófago para tratarla bien.

Pero también, los guardianes del faraón que ataviaban de negro protegían a la gente común de los rivales oprimidotes.

El faraón y sus compañeros fueron invitados a competir en un duelo a muerte con luchadores, y eso que era un plan de Bakura.

En la competencia, el presentador era malvado y el primero fue Tutmosis quien lucho con un fornido con melena, lucharon ferozmente hasta que le dio con una pala en la cara.

Luego Mathayus se enfrenta a una maquina acuática, cuando rompe el cristal descubre que era un pez.

El visir esta observando la pelea y aparecen las tres hermanas conocidas como las Musumet, las justicieras.

Ella acaban con un asesino de seis brazos, luego Imhotep vence haciendo reír a un sumo, el relator queda impresionado.

Luego vienen luchadores como la rana, un mongoloide, un martillador, un filoso, un asesino psicópata, los hermanos caza recompensas y el triturador, empieza la pelea; el oficial acaba con la rana y el mongoloide, Seti vence al martillador, Tutankamón al filoso, la joven de cabello punzón con el psicópata, el príncipe con los caza recompensas y el triturador al hacerse una bola, Inuyasha la esquiva y acaba con los enemigos.

Luego de vencerlos, Inuyasha le grita al presentador y le dice que libere a los cautivos, y lo izo con amenaza de muerte.

La crueldad de Bakura aumentaba, y un malvado príncipe tenía como secuaz a un vendado llamado Pepi, con intención de matar a sus rivales.

Los guardianes del faraón veían que los trabajadores y campesinos progresaban muy bien, y Tutmosis izo el amor con la pelirroja por hacer las cosas bien.

Mientras Bakura supervisaba la construcción de su pirámide, el enemigo, por el río y por tierra se acercaba, el malvado visir de Bakura tenia soldados propios, y el general Horemgeb dando ordenes atacaron a soldados enemigos.

Mientras que Inuyasha atacaba a los soldados enemigos con sus garras de acero, los esclavos se rebelaron contra los capataces de la construcción, el visir egipcio iba en la ayuda.

Los secuaces del malvado soberano iban huyendo en tren, ahí Inuyasha lucho contra el y fueron a parar a un vagón.

Desafortunadamente los cuatro demonios acabaron con el visir y sus secuaces, pero los príncipes acabaron con ellos.

Luego mataron a los secuaces de Bakura, también a los tíos de Ricky, que Horemgeb y Kiya les dieron muerte.

También Kikyo y Tutmosis mataron a Ricky y a Vicky, pero Bakura mato a sus guardaespaldas, e Inuyasha le dio muerte, sus amigos, su esposa e hijo fueron al tren del visir y abandonaron ese que cayo a un hoyo.

Todo volvió a la normalidad, y Keops descanso en paz, y con su nuevo faraón, Inuyasha, su esposa Kikyo, su hijo y sus amigos iban a gobernar bien.

Fin


End file.
